<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty Chairs At Empty Tables by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756657">Empty Chairs At Empty Tables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gaang (Avatar), Gaang (Avatar) as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:36:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“some friendships are so strong, they can even transcend lifetimes”</p><p>Or</p><p>How each member of the Gaang dies, and the effect it has on their friends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Suki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka was woken up in the early hours of the morning by the ruffling of clothes in their shared apartment.</p><p>Before the war, he was used to waking up early to go to some creepy haunted swamp or to almost get themselves killed by a mind-controlling fire-bender.</p><p>but now, with this new era of peace, there wasn’t a need to rise up at the crack of dawn.</p><p>“Suki?” he groaned “its 4am, what are you doing awake?”</p><p>”i know its early” she sighed “but the Kyoshi Warriors need me, i have to get going”</p><p>his eyes adjusted slightly to see his wife in full Kyoshi uniform, already finished putting the makeup on</p><p>”ah, alright” he smiles, giving her a kiss as she makes his way over to him “kick some ass for me”</p><p>”oh i will” she smiles as she pulls back from the kiss “get some sleep! you have a meeting in the morning!”</p><p>”i’ll try, honey” he lets out a soft chuckle before hitting the pillow again.<br/> <br/>                          ———</p><p>Dying young was an afterthought.</p><p>as a Kyoshi Warrior, and a part of Team Avatar, death was something she had faced everyday.</p><p>but she had made it 32 years on this earth without dying, so she didn’t fear it.</p><p>Now, here she was, on the ground surrounded by forests after a heated battle with some lowlife Ozai Loyalists.</p><p>she went in believing that it would be nothing but a big sweep and bust, and that she’d be back to her husband in no time.</p><p>boy, was she wrong.</p><p>turns out these Ozai Loyalists were also former high-ranked fire nation soldiers, meaning they were strong.</p><p>luckily, so were the Kyoshi Warriors.</p><p>they were able to pin down some of them, but others had escaped.</p><p>leaving six of the Loyalists wounded, and only two Kyoshi Warriors.</p><p>Suki was one of said two.</p><p> </p><p>But she didn’t give up hope, she thought to herself that she would survive this.</p><p>So, as she looked into the blazing hot sun, she closed her eyes, but they were forced shut when the sun became brighter.</p><p>”I’m sorry” a voice said “but your time has ended”</p><p>was this a sick joke? her conscience messing with her? truly she couldn’t be...</p><p>she was lifted up from where she was laying on the grass, a pool of blood oozing from her body</p><p>”this must be a joke, right?” she said “i’m not..”</p><p>“you fought well, Suki” the voice said again “Avatar Kyoshi would be proud of the efforts you’ve made, but unfortunately your time on earth has ended”</p><p>slowly but surely, she realized who the voice was</p><p>”Yue?”</p><p>”Hello, Suki” The voice had actually calmed her down a little, like a soothing melody “i wish we could have met before”</p><p>”i...” she looked down at the blood fading into the grass, then up at the blinding spirit “I didn’t even get to say goodbye to....”</p><p>”i know” Yue said solemnly “but you will see him again, i’m sure of it”</p><p>The spirit held out her hand to Suki, who hesitated before taking it</p><p>“are you ready?” She asked</p><p>knowing she didn’t have a choice in the matter, Suki nodded</p><p>”Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p>He was too late.</p><p>Toph dragged him out of a meeting early and told him to hop on Appa, quickly.</p><p>he asked her why, he told her it was Urgent.</p><p>a billion things ran through his head, unsure of what was to come, unsure of what had happened.</p><p>when he finally made it to the hospital, he saw his sister sitting by his wife’s side, a somber look on his face.</p><p>”Katara!”</p><p>she turned to him and frowned before walking up to him</p><p>”Sokka, i’m sorry”</p><p>his face turned pale as he stumbled back, his heart beating faster than it ever had before.</p><p>
  <em>No! No! No!</em>
</p><p>”she was already gone when they took her to the hospital”</p><p>
  <em>first his mother, then Yue, now Suki?</em>
</p><p>he looked over at his wife, in her full Kyoshi Warrior outfit, makeup still intact.</p><p>then at his sister.</p><p>He walked over to his deceased wife, pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead.</p><p>”i love you” he whispered “so much”</p><p>Katara stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>”we’ll see eachother some day, i know that” he said “say hi to mom for me” he held her limp hand with a shaky smile, knowing she couldn’t hear him.</p><p>part of him wished he could have stopped her from going.</p><p>part of him wished he could have kept her inside forever and never let go.</p><p>but he knew that she was a warrior, he knew that she was strong.</p><p>and he knew that she’d want him to keep fighting, and to move on.</p><p>but he couldn’t move on from her.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p>Kyoshi Warrior funerals were an honor to a deceased solider, and a celebration of a life well lived.</p><p>People from all over the world came to remember and celebrate her, stories had been shared, tears had been wept.</p><p>it was just how Suki would have wanted.</p><p>but the more private one, with all her close friends, was somber and depressing, one where they grieved privately.</p><p>Suki would have killed Sokka if she saw him like that, she always hated seeing him sad.</p><p>They buried her under the tree where they had their first “official” date after the war was over, it felt bittersweet.</p><p>“I’ll meet you guys in a second” he said as the rest of the group made their way back to the hotel “i need to be alone right now”</p><p>”take all the time you need” Aang smiled “we’ll be here for you”</p><p>as they left his field of vision, he knelt down in front of the freshly dug grave.</p><p>“I didn’t think i’d have to say goodbye so soon” he gave a shaky laugh “thought we’d grow old together, thought we’d have more memories together” </p><p>The moon had risen as he spoke, lighting up the hilltop.</p><p>“thank you, Suki” he wiped a tear from his eye “thank you for the happiest years of my life”</p><p>a bird perched on top of Suki’s grave marker, the moon illuminating it.</p><p>”we’ll see eachother some day, i know it” he stood up and pet the top of the bird’s head with his thumb “i love you, always”</p><p>the bird let out a chirp, as if to say, “i love you too”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang knew that one day, his time as Avatar would come to an end.</p><p>they always varied, Avatar Lifespans, they could extend to hundreds of years, or you could end up dying young.</p><p>Aang’s lifespan had been shortened by the iceberg, so technically he was 160 years old by now, which was long for an Avatar. </p><p>so he never feared death, he knew the cycle would repeat and all life has to come to an end, so it didn’t scare him.</p><p>but he didn’t want to leave his friends and family behind.</p><p>Katara, Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin.</p><p>he wanted more memories with them, to meet potential grandchildren and <em>maybe</em> great-grandchildren.</p><p>he wanted to teach them about his people, his culture, he wanted to watch the Air Nation thrive into what he remembered.</p><p>he wanted to see Air Nomads for the first time in hundreds of years.</p><p>he wanted to see the rebirth of his culture.</p><p>Sokka, Toph and Zuko.</p><p>he wanted more memories with them, more adventures to go on.</p><p>wanted more inside jokes, more group hugs, more making fun of stuck-up nobles behind their backs.</p><p>his friends before the iceberg were all gone, but he made a new <em>family </em>with.</p><p>he learned from Monk Gyatso that family wasn’t always blood, that it can be a mom and a dad, or a dad and his two children, or a mom and her child.</p><p>Later, he had learned a family can be six people who all went through their own struggles and somehow eventually found one another</p><p>From then on, Team Avatar had been his family.</p><p>And if there’s one thing he wanted after he was gone, it was to protect and train the new Avatar, no matter the costs.</p><p>but he wouldn’t think of that now, what he would focus on now is the future, and what lies ahead.</p><p>he stared up at the window, looking up at all the stars that lit up the sky.</p><p>he never realized how many were up there, and how beautiful they were until now.</p><p>he then looked over at his beloved wife, Katara, as she slowly began dozing off.</p><p>”Katara” he whispered</p><p>”hm, what is it?” she whispered back, being awoken from drifting into a slumber </p><p>“thank you” he said “for going penguin sledding with me”</p><p>Katara smiled at him, then shut her eyes.</p><p>feeling contempt, Aang smiled and shut his eyes.</p><p>he was awoken hours later to a soft glow in his face, he squinted slightly and raised his hand in the air.</p><p>a strangely familiar and warm voice spoke to him, giving a calming presence.</p><p>”Avatar Aang, what a life you’ve lived” the voice said “but sadly, like everyone else, your time on earth has come to an end”</p><p>“Is it really time?” he whispered “i thought i’d have more..”</p><p>”i know” the voice whispered “but you’ll have even more time in your next life”</p><p>Yue held her hand out to him</p><p>”are you ready?”</p><p>he looked over to his wife, then at Yue’s hand</p><p>”Yes.”</p><p>As his hand reached hers, a flash of light hit him.</p><p>He found himself on an island, smoke began rising from the middle of it, calling him.</p><p>as he reached the destination where the smoke came from, he saw Appa curled up around it, Momo resting on top of his head.</p><p>and Suki sitting against his fur, Iroh making a pot of tea by the fire.</p><p>”Iroh? Suki?” he says, walking closer to them</p><p>”welcome back, Avatar Aang” Iroh smiles, handing him a warm cup of tea “we were waiting for you”</p><p>”and so have we” another voice spoke from behind him</p><p>as he turned around, he felt his heart stop.</p><p>in front of him were Gyatso, Bumi, and a much older Kuzon.</p><p>”welcome home, Aang”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t wake up in the morning.</p><p>she knew something was wrong when he wasn’t out of bed, usually at this time he would be meditating.</p><p>she shook him once, no response.</p><p>shook him twice, no response.</p><p>she called Sokka over and they both took their friend to the clinic, where he was pronounced dead.</p><p>at that moment, her entire world shattered.</p><p>her husband, her best friend, the father of her children <em>gone</em></p><p>
  <em>oh god, is that why he mentioned penguin sledding last night? </em>
</p><p><br/>”i-“ she stuttered, sitting down on a chair Sokka had pulled up “my children, has anyone called my children? or Chief Beifong, Firelord Zuko!?”</p><p>“they’ve been called, Ma’m”</p><p>she could barely speak anymore, looking down at the cold, hard, flooring.</p><p>“he’s gone, Sokka” she whispered “i wish i could have...”</p><p>”i know” he sighed, rubbing her back “i know”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p><br/>Toph thought it was a joke when she received the call, that it was one of her friends playing a prank on her.</p><p>but she then realized they wouldn’t joke about this, not for one second.<br/><br/></p><p>she knew he had been..off, for a while, but he brushed it off as just old age, and that he’d be better in no time.</p><p>so, she believed him.</p><p>”Chief Beifong?” The nurse said, breaking her out of her trance</p><p>there was silence for a minute, before Toph’s voice cracked</p><p>”let Katara know i’ll be there quickly” she said, hanging up the phone </p><p>as she turned her head, Suyin was standing in the doorframe, a somber look on her face</p><p>”are you ok, mom?” she asked</p><p>”he was...” she swallowed a lump in her throat “my first friend, the first person to see me as more than a blind girl, someone who..believed in me”</p><p>”do you want to be left alone?”</p><p>”i’m going to the south pole” she said “and i’m riding alone”</p><p>Suyin sighed, not wanting to argue with her mother</p><p>”ok, mom, stay safe”</p><p>”...i will”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Zuko immediatley hopped on his dragon once he got the call, not hesitating for a single second.</p><p>for years, he dedicated his life to searching for the avatar, so he could capture him and regain his honor.</p><p>little did he know, the Avatar would become one of his closest friends, and most trusted advisors.</p><p>He knew that Aang’s lifetime was short because of his time in the iceberg, but he didn’t think it would be so sudden, he thought there’d be more time.</p><p>
  <em>are you afraid of dying?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no..not really, the Monks never feared it, so i never did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>huh, thats an interesting way of putting it.</em>
</p><p>he gripped onto the dragons reigns as his eyes filled up with tears, realizing he’ll never get to speak with his friend again.</p><p>but he felt the most for Katara, for the children.</p><p>but as long as they had one another, they would be ok.</p><p>———</p><p>The public funeral was heart aching.</p><p>Zuko gave a heartfelt speech on redemption, Toph’s on trust, Sokka’s on friendship, and Katara could barely keep herself together when she talked about hope.</p><p>she could barley look up when her children spoke, trying to conceal the pain in her eyes with everyone watching.</p><p>she hated funerals, they were always sad and full of emptiness.</p><p><br/>The private funeral, set near the grounds where Katara and Sokka had first met Aang, were even more somber.</p><p>All their friends, as well as their children had been there, mourning silently with them.</p><p>as Aangs body was perfectly set into the ground, Toph moved all the dirt inside, then created a huge stone in front of it.</p><p>Katara just stood there, watching in silence.</p><p>The last airbender was gone, and now a new Avatar is to hold the reins. <br/><br/></p><p>———</p><p>In the early hours of the evening, under a soft moonlight glow. A baby was born in the southern water tribe.</p><p>She was feisty from the minute she came out, kicking and crying with all of her tiny might.</p><p>eventually, her parents were able to soothe her and get her to sleep.</p><p>”what will you name her?” the midwife asked the new mother and father</p><p>”Korra” the mother smiled</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sokka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting old wasn’t too bad, he lived peacefully in the home he grew up in alongside his sister, he was kept fed and happy, nothing for him to worry about.</p><p>However, there were times where he missed the days when they were flying on Appa, racing against time to defeat a great evil.</p><p>He kept many things from their adventures over the years, some may call them junk, but he thought of them as precious memories.</p><p>Death was something he never thought about. He knew that it would come some day, so he embraced it.</p><p>A knock on the door awoke him from his thoughts, Katara smiled and told them to come in.</p><p>Tenzin was in the doorway, and next to him Pema, who held a small bundle in her arms.</p><p>”Hello mother, hello uncle” he said “how are you?”</p><p>”old” Sokka laughed “my back hurts”</p><p>”oh your back always hurts, Sokka” Katara rolled her eyes, kicking him gently</p><p>Pema let out a soft giggle, and walked into the room, handing the bundle to Katara.</p><p>”meet Jinora” she said “your granddaughter..and great-niece”</p><p>”great-niece? geez, i feel old now” Sokka let out a light chuckle, moving his chair closer to his sister</p><p>”you’re a year older than me” Katara laughed “if you’re old, then so am i”</p><p>It certainly was strange, living to see his great-niece, to see how his small village in the south pole grew into an entire town, how technology advanced.</p><p>He had a strong thirst for the past, how things used to be, but had a hope for the future.</p><p>“Your father would be proud” he said, looking up at his nephew “i remember the day we found out you could airbend, i saw so much hope and pride in his eyes that day”</p><p>
  <em>”Daddy! Uncle Sokka! Look what i can do!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”show us, bud”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Aang...is he...?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”he’s..Sokka..he..he’s an airbender“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”holy...Katara! Zuko! Toph! Tenzin’s airbending!”</em>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em>“he’s what!?”</em></p><p>
  <em>”Airbending! Tenzin’s an airbender!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”i cant believe it...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>In the early hours of the evening, he began to settle into his bed after feeling light-headed and tired for a while.</p><p>Kya peeked her head in as he began to lie down.</p><p>”Uncle, are you feeling alright?” She asked</p><p>”i’m okay, dear” he smiled “just a little tired”</p><p>“Tenzin was worried” she said “he said you looked pale, and tired when he brought Jinora over”</p><p>Sokka chuckled at the words, Tenzin was so much like his father that it was uncanny.</p><p>”i’ll be fine, Kya” he said “with old age, things happen”</p><p>Kya nodded, holding onto the door handle</p><p>”okay, Uncle. Sweet dreams”</p><p>”sweet dreams, Kya” he said “oh..and turn off the light on your way out”</p><p>She did as told, and closed the door</p><p>As she did, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep rest.</p><p>———</p><p>In the early hours of the morning, he was woken up by the soft glow of the moon.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes to look up at what shone through, until he saw something in front of his bed.</p><p>Before he could say anything, a long-forgotten but strangely familiar voice spoke to him</p><p>”Sokka, its been a very long time”</p><p>he lifted his body up, facing the spirit</p><p>”Yue...?”</p><p>“hello, Sokka” she smiled “its nice to see you again”</p><p>”if you’re here...” he looked around the room for a minute “does that mean that i’m..?”</p><p>she gave him a somber look</p><p>”you lived an eventful life, Sokka. But your time has unfortunately come to an end”</p><p>”i knew this would happen eventually” he sighed “but...at least it was peaceful”</p><p>”are you ready?” She asked, holding out a hand</p><p>“I am” he said, taking her hand.</p><p>He felt a flash of white surround him, then found himself on an island.</p><p>He began walking toward a path that somehow began calling him, it lead him to a rise of smoke and a few houses upon a hilltop.</p><p>He could see the houses from where he was, in the middle of the path, they had all been designed for each of the four nations.</p><p>like they had been waiting for him.</p><p>He stopped himself from the trance, and continued walking towards the rise of smoke.</p><p>When he reached the end of the path, he instantly saw Appa, and Momo who was sitting on top of him.</p><p>and in front of Appa were Suki and Aang, quietly talking amongst themselves, in front of the fire was Iroh, who was making a fresh pot of tea.</p><p>Iroh made his way to him, handing him a warm cup of tea.</p><p>”Welcome home, son” he smiled “we’ve all been waiting for you”</p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>That morning, when the doctor came to check up on what Katara believed was an unconscious Sokka, was the worst one since she lost her husband.</p><p>She lost her mother at eight, gran-gran died after Tenzin turned eighteen, her husband died before he could meet his granddaughter, two years after Aang’s death was her fathers, and now her brother.</p><p>Her father always said that you may always fight with your siblings, but as you age you’ll have an unbreakable bond.</p><p>and by the gods, he was right.</p><p>No matter how many times they made fun of eachother, or when he annoyed her, he was her best friend and number one supporter.</p><p>She should have known he was sick, She should have known he looked unwell that day.</p><p>But knowing him, he wouldn’t want her to feel guilty.</p><p>Tenzin had wished he spoke up before, Kya wished she could have done something, Bumi wished he could have talked to him before he died.</p><p>But all of them knew he wouldn’t want them blaming themselves.</p><p>———</p><p>Zuko had just woken up when he heard the news. <br/><br/>As the servants brought his breakfast in bed, Izumi appeared before them and moved the servants out of the room.</p><p>“whats going on?” he had asked</p><p>”i got a call from Katara this morning” she said “Sokka is gone”</p><p>”that...cant be true” he whispered “i spoke to him just yesterday, he was fine!”</p><p>”he was 80, dad” She sat on the bed beside him “he was..not well”</p><p>”i..” he pulled the covers off of himself and abandoned the tray on his bedside table “i need to get dressed”</p><p>”do you want anyone to come with you?”</p><p>”no, i..prefer to be alone”</p><p>———</p><p>When she got the call, she felt her heart sink.</p><p>Sokka had been one of her close friends since they met all those years ago, she trusted him and saw him as an older brother figure.</p><p>Part of her didn’t want to accept the fact he was gone.</p><p>The other part had faced terms with the fact that some day they would leave this world behind.</p><p>she heard a knock on the door, and took a deep breath before awnsering.</p><p>”Zuko?”</p><p>”Hi, Toph, i thought you might need a ride”</p><p>”yeah, that would be nice”</p><p>———</p><p>Sokka hated funerals, he always thought they were depressing and asked his family to never hold a funeral for him when he died.</p><p>So, out of respect for him, they held a celebration of life at the south pole, and a private memorial reserved for his close friends and family.</p><p>They buried him right beside Aang, facing the area where they found him in the iceberg all those years ago.</p><p>
  <em>“you were right, Sokka“ She had said when they returned to the site on the one year anniversary of his death “this was the perfect place for him”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”he would have loved it” Sokka smiled </em>
</p><p>she gave a soft smile as she remembered the bittersweet memory.</p><p>As she looks on into the sunset, a polar bear who was taking a long drink from the ocean when they arrived plopped down next to her.</p><p>”oh, hello” she laughed “you joined at a rather sad time, my friend”</p><p>the bear groaned, and buried its head into the snow, letting out a sneeze and blowing it away.</p><p>”i hope you’ll guard them well” she patted the animals back, making it roll over into the snow</p><p>”are you ready, mom?” Bumi asked, placing a hand on her shoulder</p><p>she took a deep breath, looking between her husband and brothers’s graves.</p><p>”yes, i am”</p><p>when she turned around to leave, the bear gave her a quick nudge and sat between the two graves, then groaned loudly as if to say <em>“i’m here”</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zuko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko had been bedridden for days.</p><p>He knew he was aging, he knew his time would come, he wasn’t afraid.</p><p>But he didn’t want to leave his family behind.</p><p>His friends were all there, his nieces and nephews, his daughter and grandson.</p><p>“are you afraid, Zuko?” someone had asked, he was too weak to look around and see who it was.</p><p>”no” he gave a weak smile “i’ll get to see everyone again, i wont be alone when i go”</p><p>whoever asked the question gave a small, contempt hum.</p><p>”when i go” he said “do not bury me in a tomb like my predecessors, i want to be beside my friends”</p><p>”don’t worry, dad. We’ll honor your last wish”</p><p>next to him were Katara and Toph, who hadn’t left his side since they arrived, both had a somber look on their faces.</p><p>”don’t be sad, my friends” he said “we will be together soon”</p><p>”i know, Zuko” Toph sighed, taking her friends hand “we’re going to miss you”</p><p>”i’ll miss you guys as well” he let out a shaky breath “i’m glad to have met you”</p><p>his eyes closed slowly as the voices of his friends and family faded into the distance.</p><p>Everything went dark for a minute, and then he felt a flash of white.</p><p>”Firelord Zuko, what a life you’ve lived” a voice said to him “but like the rest of the world, your time on this earth has come to an end”</p><p>Everything around him except for the bed and the spirit became fuzzy and blank.</p><p>”i’m sad to go” he frowned “but i’ll get to see those who went before me”</p><p>The spirit smiled at him, and held out her hand</p><p>”are you ready?”</p><p>”Yes”</p><p><br/>When he took her hand, he felt a flash of white, then found himself on an island.</p><p>It reminded him of the beach he used to go to as a child, when things were somewhat brighter and happier.</p><p>Smoke began to rise in the distance, so he made his way towards it.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was Appa’s saddle.</p><p>As he walked closer, he saw Uncle making a tea by the fire, Aang and Sokka trying to retrieve Momo from Appa’s mouth, and Suki sitting up against Appa while watching the fire.</p><p>”welcome home, Zuko” Aang smiled, holding a sloppy Momo in his arms</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p>She could feel the minute his heart stopped.</p><p>It was slow, and painful.</p><p>Unlike her friends who had gone before him, she was there for Zuko’s death, which had to be more painful than hearing it over the phone.</p><p>She realized then that there were only two of them now, and that while there would be a million people telling their stories, there wouldn’t be a single one who was actually there to remember what it was truly like.</p><p>She knew that eventually, her time would come, and so would Katara’s.</p><p>It was hard to face that reality, but she knew someday she would have to face it.</p><p>———</p><p>There were only two of them now.</p><p>It was strange and heartbreaking to see that, knowing that some day your time on this earth would come to an end.</p><p>She knew that her time would come, and after that a new generation would take their place. She was able to come to terms with that. <br/><br/>She was glad to have lived this long, and glad to have made a profound impact on the world.</p><p>———</p><p>The public funeral was fit for a king, people from all over the world gathering to pay their respects.</p><p>Some rulers both Toph and Katara knew were just there for political gain, others seemed genuinely sad for the death of one of the greatest leaders the fire nation could have ever known.</p><p>It truly was a celebration of life for a life well lived.<br/><br/></p><p>The private funeral was just as somber, memories were shared and jokes were made as they celebrated their friend one final time.</p><p><br/>They buried him right beside Sokka, facing the sunset over an icy lake, just where he would have wanted.</p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The Ember Island Care Home had housed Princess Azula for years since she was found out in a cave in a very distressed state.</p><p>Her mood depended on the day, and as she grew old her memory began slowly fading.</p><p>The night after Firelord Zuko’s death, Princess Azula had died.</p><p>
  <em>”welcome home, Azula” a voice whispered to her as the light shone in her face “hopefully we can start all over again”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Toph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toph didn’t like the city very much.</p><p>It changed drastically from when she was a child, nowadays there were cars beeping on every street, machines ruining a peaceful sleep with their constant rumbling, chatter you could hear through the walls.</p><p>She much preferred the swamp, and would have much rather stayed there instead of her daughters home in Republic City.</p><p>Two years ago, Lin marched into that mucky old swamp and demanded her mother move in with her so that she wouldn’t, as Lin quoted, “find your bones floating around in the swamp”</p><p>Toph didn’t fight back that time, and agreed.</p><p>Maybe it wasn’t all too bad, she got to see her nieces and nephews, as well as her grandkids from time to time, but if she died in there she sure as hell would haunt her entire family for the rest of eternity.</p><p>“at my old age” she groaned, getting up from her usual spot in the living room “you get used to your bones breaking every time you get up”</p><p>Lin gave a slow nod, taking a tiny sip of her coffee </p><p>“i felt my shoulders crack when i woke up this morning” she said “enjoy your healthy, stable bones while you still can”</p><p>the younger Beifong laughed, placing a hand on her growing bump</p><p>”Aunt Lin, you’re hardly that old!”</p><p>Toph cleared her throat, taking a seat at the table</p><p>”we’re both ancient, considering that i have a future great grandchild coming soon” Toph drummed her fingers on the table “i have not stopped gloating to Katara since i found out”</p><p>Lin rolled her eyes, taking another sip of coffee</p><p>“that poor woman” </p><p>“hey, she’s dealt with me for the past seventy or so years!”</p><p>”must have the patience of a saint”</p><p>”let me tell you, Tenzin doesn’t get his temper from Twinkle Toes”</p><p>Opal looked up at Bolin, who couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at their playful bickering</p><p>“anyways” Lin scoffed, turning her attention away from her mother “what do you plan on naming the baby?”</p><p>Bolin and Opal exchanged a look before turning to Toph</p><p>”we’re planning on naming them, if its a girl...Toph”</p><p>Nothing could surprise Toph Beifong, not even a rock hurling at her with full speed.</p><p>But this...this surprised her.</p><p>”holy <em>hotman”</em> she cringed to herself at the name she just used, remembering when Aang himself had said it all those years ago “I didn’t expect <em>that”</em></p><p>”well” Opal smiled “you’ve done a lot of good in your life, you’ve accomplished so much and i guess its just our way of honoring you”</p><p>”i, well” she stuttered “i’m truly honored”</p><p>”she’s going to let this get to her head later” Lin said, shooting a playful smirk at her mother</p><p>”i regret birthing you” Toph sighed, lightly kicking Lin’s chair<br/><br/><br/></p><p>———</p><p>Later in the day, the house was crowded with the entire Beifong family to celebrate the arrival of a new baby.</p><p>“mom, you look exhausted, sit down for a minute” Suyin placed a hand on Toph’s shoulder as she helped clean up the kitchen</p><p>”i’m Toph <em>motherfucking</em> Beifong, Su, I don’t need to sit down” She rolled her eyes, scrubbing down a plate “besides, i feel fine”</p><p>”you’re ninety, mom”</p><p>”and i’m still kicking!”</p><p>“could you at least take a break?” Suyin sighed “let me do the cleaning”</p><p>”fine” Toph grumbled, taking a seat back at the dinner table “i can still clean plates at my old age, you know?”</p><p>”mom you were dozing off while cleaning a plate”</p><p>”i was <em>resting my eyes”</em></p><p>She didn’t quite want to admit it, but she had been feeling particularly tired these last few days, but in all fairness, she was an old lady and not the spunky child she used to be.</p><p>Gone were the days of being hidden away from the world, gone were the days of fighting against men twice her size in an arena, gone were the days of fighting in a war they were too young to fight in.</p><p>Death didn’t scare Toph Beifong, nothing ever did.</p><p>———</p><p>In the morning, she went to visit Katara at the south pole.</p><p>They visited eachother often ever since Zuko passed, whether it was by phone or by travel.</p><p>“you look tired” Katara had said to her when the boat docked</p><p>”i’m aging, sweetness” Toph waved her concerns away as they walked to Katara’s home “you don’t need to worry”</p><p>“Toph, you know that i’m going to worry either way”</p><p>”i know, sweetness” Toph grins “i know”</p><p> </p><p><br/>When the sun began to set, Toph got up from her chair in the living room and threw a coughing fit.</p><p>”Toph” Katara yelled, rushing to grab her friend “sit, sit”</p><p>”i’ll be-“ Toph hacked, hitting her stomach with a fist “fine, sweetness, i just-“ she coughed again, sitting back down on the chair “need to sit down a minute”</p><p>”you are <em>unwell</em>”</p><p>“i’ll be” she croaked, gripping onto the arms of the chair “fine, i just” she hacked again, almost falling over in the chair</p><p>”Kya!” Katara yelled “call Lin and Suyin right now!”</p><p>”i’ve already called a doctor!” Kya yells back “i’m letting the others know”</p><p>Gently, Katara lifts Toph from her chair and leads her to the guest bedroom so she can lie down</p><p>”you’ll be alright, Toph” she says, worries rushing through her head.<br/><br/></p><p>It was nightfall when the entire Beifong clan rushed into Katara’s home, Toph was laying in the guest bed while the doctor was trying to calm down a hysterical Katara who was desperately trying to heal her friend</p><p>“Katara” Toph croaked again, her voice raspy “you’ve done everything you can”</p><p>“Mom..” Suyin slowly approached the other side of her mother </p><p>“hi, Suyin”</p><p>”you’ll be okay, right?”</p><p>”you never know” she said</p><p>”she’ll be okay” Katara sighed, pulling up a seat next to her friend “she’s Toph Beifong, greatest earthbender of her time and the founder of metalbending, she’ll always be-“</p><p>Toph reached for her friends hand, who took it with a shaky breath</p><p>”i think” she whispered “its time”</p><p>The rest of the family crowded around the bed, Kya standing behind her mother</p><p>and for a minute, everything was quiet.</p><p>”i..” Toph croaked again “i think i need to rest”</p><p>”Rest, my friend” Katara’s voice cracks as she places a hand on Toph’s head “you did well”</p><p>”goodnight” Toph smiled “i’ll see you soon”<br/><br/></p><p>———</p><p>As the voices of her friends and family faded away, another voice called to her.</p><p>”Toph Beifong” it said “you lived a remarkable life, but like all life on earth, your time has come to an end”</p><p>”I See”</p><p>The spirit let out a quiet laugh, then touched her hand</p><p>“are you ready?”</p><p>”i am” she responded, taking the spirits hand.</p><p>———</p><p>There was sand beneath her feet as she ‘woke’ again.</p><p>”Toph” a voice said to her “i’m here to escort you”</p><p>”Iroh” she smiled “its been a very long time”</p><p>”it has” the man replied, taking her arm as he walks up to her “are you ready?”</p><p>”i am, lets go”</p><p>As she walked with the man, they came to an abrupt stop</p><p>”Toph!” Aang yelled as he ran up to her, gently pulling her in a hug</p><p>”twinkle toes!” she laughs, wrapping her arms around him “its good to see you again”</p><p>”i heard you gave Korra a hard time” </p><p>“of course i did! Someone needed to shape her up!”</p><p>———</p><p>She was the last one, now.</p><p>She knew one day it would come, but it wouldn’t be so..sudden, and she also knew her time would eventually come too.</p><p>She felt numb, and lonely with her husband, brother, and all of her friends gone.</p><p>Yes, she did have her children and grandchildren still around, but everything felt empty.</p><p>———</p><p>Toph hated funerals, so they didn’t hold one for her.</p><p>Instead, it was a memorial held in Republic City, many gave speeches about the mother of metalbending, about what an inspiration she was, how she, alongside Katara, were huge inspirations for young girls.</p><p>It gave her hope, but she knew that once her time came, Avatar Aang and his team would be frozen in history.</p><p> </p><p>They buried her alongside Zuko as the sun set along the ice, her stone made of metal unlike the rest of her friends.</p><p>———</p><p>Months later, on what would be Toph Beifong’s 91st birthday, her great granddaughter Toph Beifong II was born.</p><p>She, like her grandmother, was feisty from the moment she came out, and Katara could tell this one would give her parents a run for their money.</p><p>But unlike her grandmother, she wasn’t blind.</p><p>Instead, she was deaf.</p><p>But they knew that like her grandmother, she wouldn’t let that define who she was, and that she could overcome that challenge just as her grandmother before her did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>